gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
101 Rent Boys
101 Rent Boys (also known as 101 Rent Boys: Uncut in the uncut version of the film) is a 2000 documentary film that explores the lives of male prostitutes in the Los Angeles, California area. The film depicts 101 hustlers, being paid each $50 for their time, which come from diverse ethnic, regional, and economic backgrounds. Van Darkholme appears in the film as #90. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis '#90 van' Van Darkholme is one of the 101 male prostitutes that is interviewed. In the footage found from the film, Van Darkholme talks about his role to fulfill people's sick requests. He was going to be a movie star, but after many auditions in small parts, Van had enough and went into escort work. Van was requested a lot of fetishes by his clientele one of which was fisting. Van, according to the interviewers talked for 20 minutes in detail about the fisting process and how it felt. After that, Van is left alone to reflect and sit on ground. 'Strand Releasing Synopsis' 101 Rent Boys is shot on location in various motel rooms situated on the length of the Santa Monica Boulevard, and features 101 different hustlers. Although the film features 101 different people, it focuses on the lives (and loves) of a few key men. They have been chosen to reflect the immense diversity of the boys of the Santa Monica Strip. An amazing thing happens when you cross a video camera with award-winning directors, $50 and a hustler. The pieces are slickly grouped to cover certain themes; such as their first john, gay for pay, homelessness, drugs or the reason that they began to work as a rent boy. It also explores the variety of insiders' opinion on subjects such as; how a rent boy should dress, speak, act, think, give head, receive head, increase cash flow, keep safe, walk, eat, smoke, and flirt. Memes See also: Memes, Soramimi * "My name is Van. I'm 30 years old and I'm from Japan. I'm an artist. I'm a performance artist." * "I'm hired for people to fulfill their fantasies. Their deep, dark fantasies." * "Dungeon master." * "Fisting is three hundred bucks." * "Just lube it up." * Van Darkholme's up close masked face. * Van Darkholme slouched in his chair. * Van Darkholme sitting on the ground is usually photoshopped or edited out. * World of Wonder. This appears on occasion for Van Darkholme oriented fan videos and music videos. Authentic Gachimuchi Information * The copy that was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga (now Niconico) on October 15, 2009 cleverly hides how the footage was reversed, repeated, and adds an additional, unrelated video to the film. * Music department by Jimmy Harry. * Some of the interviewees died shortly after filming, mostly from drug overdoses. * The directors of the film claimed that there were actually 102 men that they interviewed. They had to shoot an extra interview when one of the original boys turned out to be under aged. * Van Darkholme talked in excruciating detail about fisting slaves for 20 minutes, according to the director commentary. * $5,100 (including the under aged boy) total was spent in the film to the 102 boys. Gallery World of Wonder.png|World of Wonder. See also * Lords of the Lockerroom, known for its iconic scene with Van Darkholme and Mark Wolff being hostile to one another. * House of Detention, for Van's work of bondage in video form. External links * IMDb page Category:Sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling